onimushafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ps2105
Hi Ps2105 -- we are excited to have Onimusha Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco skin, you can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to . For the Monobook skin (Wikipedia skin), you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to . * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. There's also a weekly chat in the channel every Sunday to ask or answer questions or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo, RuneScape, and others) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. I've also included a template below to show when the next chat will be. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richard 21:40, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Hi. Hey. I'm the main admin at the Monster Hunter Wiki (another capcom game). I would like for you to make me an admin here too. I like the Onimusha games, and I would like to give this wiki a huge facelift. Let me know what you think by sending me a message. PitchBlack696 (talk) 16:52, 6 July 2008 (UTC) thanks For the warm welcome i'm a member on the Dragon Ball Wiki community and i love onimusha. My favouate character on Blade warriors is the young. Playful, beatuful, suductive, JuJuran. thanks again for the welcome.--InoNOTHING 07:50, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Hi and welcome to the Onimusha Wiki your help is greatly needed and greatly appreciated most of the ppl who have edited in the past i from another wiki have not played the game and just copyed and pasted stuff from the main wikipeida site it is good to have a fan of the games helping out for once hey I have all 5 games plus all the DMC games so yeah i like Capcom Quiet abit.--InoNOTHING 08:01, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Perfect and im glad to have you aboard i know i have been slakeing a bit i have been dealing with real life issues aside form the pc and allso dealing with alot of other things i try to do as much as i can for the site but its hard for 1 person alone to do it Hope you don't mind a little criticism. Black text on a dark background tends to make this wiki kind of hard to look at. And it looks like this whole wiki still looks a bit rough and needs improvement in it's appearance. Just saying. :) By the way, I'm the admin of the [http://powerinstinct.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page wiki all about the Power Instinct series.] Howdy. -- Goketsuji Fan 07:09, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ya i know i dont know how to edit the appernce much srry for spelling i only know the info of the games if you want to edit the apperince plz it is welcome i had a ideal but the guy who did the designe didnt listen to me at all :Can't do that pal; not an admin here, and not too interested in being one. I'm not all that good at customizing appearances myself yet. Pity about that, hmm... :I'll drop by now and then and make small edits if I feel like it, but other than that, despite being a fan of the Onimusha series, I probably won't appear here much. - Goketsuji Fan 07:15, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :the back ground is dead on what i wanted but i wanted to do the cherry blossom look form 4 realy not the soild color and as well the font was suppose to be the yellow look in all not just when its a link but agin the guy didnt listen and did his own thing and on top of that tryed to delete alot of the stuff i had up for nada nothing blank pages ::Hm, that's too bad... well, not sure what else I can say. Can't say I'm very fond of the dark background regardless of the theme you were wanting to follow but, eh, all I can do is deal with it when I look around. ::Anyway, sorry to bother. - Goketsuji Fan 07:26, 3 June 2009 (UTC) no im srry im incharge of this wiki i need to get busy and fix it up and back ground and font color i hope to have it looking better soon love the inprovements Ps2105 Hey I'm really new to this, but I couldn't stop myself from adding more and more stuff to my favorite series. It was lacking a bit so I added tons of pictures and filled up some nonexistent pages. Check out the new pages I contributed to and give me some feedback, sorry if there's spelling errors. Best, Shinobiiix One more thing i wanna ask where did you find that little history on Marcellus? Of how he used to be Murkoto and stuff, I saw it on Allexperts but that was it. Is there some sort of book? Thanks. thanks its too bad i gave my blade warriors away haha- Shinobiiix happy holidays I cant find that thing with the oni, murokoto anywhere is it a cutscene or book in blade warriors? got a link? thanks much sorry im obsessed with Onimusha but i dont game as much anymore hehe. merry christmas to you to ill try and find some video on it if i had a good way to record i would record it form mine and for the other thing i asked Fortinbras legend is based off a japanese serpent called the Yamato-No-Orochi and the Black Oni is Panku chinese creation story Extra pages You have a lot of extra pages that need to be delete or added into a single one, if you need to I make a list of them and send them to you Bunnet de Luz XXI 03:21, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ok send me the list and ill look it over and see what needs to be done Hi Hi there, I was wondering do you want to link each others wikis? It would be a huge help to our wikis to get more visitors and contributors too. This is my wiki.Yukimurasanada 11:20, May 9, 2010 (UTC) sure how do you do that Locked pages Hello. I don't really know why the Onimusha: Warlords and Onimusha 2: Samurai's Destiny pages are locked, but they aren't in a very goods state at this point. Could you unlock them so they can be edited? -- 10:47, August 7, 2012 (UTC) that is odd i didnt lock them let me go and fix that Hi It is a pleasure to be on the Onimusha Wiki. I just started playing Onimusha: Warlords late last year when my cousin gave it to me and I have since fallen in love with the series. As of right now, Warlods is my only Onimusha game, though I hope to get the others later this year. I think we need a a backgound pic for the Wiki, and do a few other things to update the Wiki as well. But most importantly, we need Onimusha 5, lol (seriously, we need it, it's been like 5, going 6 years since Onimusha: DoD came out. We need Onimusha 5 NOW. >:( ).Black Ronin8 (talk) 15:38, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Onimusha 2 Dude I finally got Onimusha 2 yesterday! The Gamestop where my dad bought it from had the last Onimusha 2 there! Last night I beat the first boss in the gold mines. I think I like Onimusha 2 sibce you can explore more places and meet more people instead of just wandering a castle-grounds at night, although that's what made it more scarier in Onimusha 1.Black Ronin8 (talk) 18:56, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Wiki background I finally did it! We now have an official background, featuring none other than the demon king killer himself, Samanosuke!--Black Ronin8 (talk) 04:59, August 27, 2012 (UTC) A Deal Hey, i've just come with a deal. for both my wiki and yours. so please the deal is that the both wiki's will add This Template in the bottom of the main page of our wikis. My wiki: http://mafia2pedia.wikia.com/wiki/ 05:09, September 8, 2012 (UTC)